


New York Nightfall

by cherylblossomtopaz



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Riverdale, lopaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherylblossomtopaz/pseuds/cherylblossomtopaz
Summary: BACKGROUND:Veronica, Betty, Arch, Jug, Josie, and Reggie all went to high school together in Riverdale, VT. Cheryl, Toni, and Heather went to high school near Albany, NY. The girls are now freshmen in college in NY during the first few weeks of classes.--So...this is the Veronica & Toni fic I've maybe always wanted to write. If you’re pressed about it not being Choni, I'm sorry. I love Choni to bits--they're probably my favorite wlw ship; I just also think Lopaz would be hot AF. There is a smidgen of Choni in the fic tho. Anyways, hope you like!
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Veronica Lodge/Toni Topaz
Kudos: 26





	New York Nightfall

“What about...him!” 

Veronica shakes her head no at the guy with spiked black hair walking past the crowded bar. 

“Him?” Josie points to another. 

“Josie, enough,” Veronica groans, taking a sip of her martini for the millionth time of the night. 

Josie narrows her eyes. “Uh-uh. I know you, Veronica Lodge, and you only take tiny-ass sips from the same single glass of liquor when your mind is on something.” Her eyes widen at Veronica, who looks exasperated. “Yep. Spill—what is it?”

Veronica’s mouth opens as if she’s struggling to get it out. “I just—can’t believe I’m single.”

Josie stifles a laugh. “Please. I KNOW you don’t expect me to feel bad for you when you’ve had Archie Andrews and Reggie Mantle both wrapped around your finger for the past three years.” 

“Don’t even speak his name,” Veronica grumbles under her breath, barely heard over the noise in the bar. “That ginger Judas...all that’s over now, Jos.”

Josie lays a hand over Veronica’s on the bar top. “I know you’re still torn up about what Archie did to you—“

“Don’t forget my alleged best friend Betty Cheater.” Veronica takes another tiny sip. “Some act she put on all those years.”

Josie rolls her eyes. “Let me finish. You deserve to be happy again, V. Whether that’s alone or with someone else, I don’t know, but I want you to move on, okay?” She calls the bartender over and orders two shots. “We’re in New York City now, remember? Your playground!”

Veronica shrugs. “That’s true, I guess...” she toys with the olive in her drink, rolling it around in her mouth. 

“There we go, roomie!” Josie nudges her shoulder excitedly. “Now tell me you don’t see anyone here that you want to fuck senseless.”

Veronica gasps for air, choking on the olive as Josie slaps her on the back in aid. “Jos, that sort of language was totally uncalled for.”

Josie narrows her eyes as she gazes across the bar unaffected. Veronica watches Josie til the girl’s eyes light up. “Ten o’clock. Don’t look now.”

Veronica sighs. “Josephine please—“

Josie bows her head. “Okay, NOW look.”

Veronica’s eyes land on a gorgeous redhead, red dress and red lipstick, with legs for days. She scoffs. “Come on. You know I’m done with all things red.”

“Not the redhead,” Josie assures her, reaching a hand to tilt her friend’s head slightly to the right. “Her.”

Veronica’s eyes land on a shorter girl next to the redhead, with long brown hair highlighted purple. As the girl turns a bit, her profile becomes visible to Veronica. 

It’s as if the breath was knocked right out of her body. Her throat runs dry immediately, gaze hovering over the girl’s alluring eyes, shaped lips, and unmistakable figure. 

“Well fuck,” Veronica says, busying herself with the two shot-glasses handed to them minutes ago.

Josie smirks. “Ah-ha. I knew it. Ok so here’s the plan: lucky for you they’re standing right below the TV showing the Nicks game.”

Veronica groans internally. 

“We are going to go up there and pretend to be interested in the game and then I’m going to nudge you ever-so-slightly into Ms. Lilac.”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Josie, I doubt they’re even into girls. Or worse—what if they’re here together, huh? Ever thought of that?” Veronica tries hopelessly. 

“Oh, like you and I are?” Josie counters, reveling in the open-mouthed Veronica. “Exactly. You gotta shoot your shot, chica. One of us should get laid tonight and it doesn’t look like it’s gonna be me.” She takes a shot-glass out of Veronica’s grasp. “Two, three.”

They down their shots, grimacing at the taste.

“Come on. Get up,” Josie orders, brushing off Veronica’s leather skirt and pulling down the shirt to show off her friend’s cleavage. “These babes are to your advantage, don’t you forget it.” 

“Josie stop,” Veronica pleads, fixing at her shirt. “Okay, don’t make me regret coming out to you last night.”

Her friend pouts. “V...”

“Ugh, I hate you. Let’s go,” Veronica says, ignoring Josie’s cheer in excitement. 

The two of them walk over slowly, the beat of the music drowning out most of the surrounding chatter. Veronica’s heart thuds dangerously in her chest as they near the girls, even more so as the brunette combs a purple strand behind her ear and her eyes flicker over Veronica’s chest. 

Josie grits her teeth. “Here goes nothing,” she says, pushing Veronica slightly against the girl. 

The redhead scoffs, her eyes skimming Veronica’s presence. “Mind your manners, plebe.” 

The brunette holds up a hand to wave off the redhead. “Don’t worry, Cher, I’m sure it was an accident.”

Veronica gathers her voice at last. “My apologies...” 

The brunette squints before letting her guard down. “Toni. My name is Toni.”

“Veronica Lodge,” she responds too quickly. “Can I...can I buy you a drink?”

Cheryl rolls her eyes. “Smooth as butter then, are you?”

“Cheryl!” Toni says, jabbing her before turning her attention back to Veronica. “Don’t mind her, we’ve been friends for years and she’s...very protective of me.” 

Josie smiles, taking a seat on the barstool next to Cheryl. “I think it’s sweet. So you two aren’t here together?”

Cheryl’s face falls. “No. I have a girlfriend, though,” she adds hurriedly upon seeing Josie take the seat. 

“Relax, honey,” Josie says with a laugh. “I’m not interested in the ladies.”

Cheryl looks relieved as they start to make small talk. 

As Veronica takes the seat next to Toni, she delights in the closer look. Long eyelashes, and glowing cheekbones meet her eager stare. “So, uh,” Veronica clears her throat, “what would you like to drink?”

Toni moves the drink stirrer in her empty glass idly. “To tell you the truth, I’m more of a social drinker. I don’t even like the taste.”

“Oh,” Veronica retreats. “Okay—“

Toni laughs. “Gotcha, didn’t I?” She sees a smile spread on Veronica’s face. “I’ll take a vodka sprite.”

“Two vodka sprites,” Veronica tells the bartender. “So...are you a student too?”

Toni nods, thanking the bartender as he places down the drinks. “Cheryl and I go to NYU. How about yourself?” 

“Barnard for business,” Veronica says, “what’re you studying?”

“Journalism and photography,” Toni says, taking a sip of the sprite, “so I’ll need several celeb weddings for it to start paying the bills. Whereabouts are you from?”

“I grew up in the city, actually. But I moved to Riverdale, Vermont for high school. Really small town that no one’s ever heard of but everyone wants to leave,” Veronica says with a shrug. 

Toni smiles. “I know the feeling. Suburb of Albany for me.”

They enjoy each other’s presence in silence before Veronica pipes up again, praying she can keep the conversation going long enough to start something with the girl. “Do you come here often?”

Toni raises an eyebrow. 

“I mean, do you guys—come to this bar a lot, or—“

“We haven’t been much since orientation week,” Toni saves her. “It’s not bad. And it’s one of the few places that doesn’t stare too hard at the ID’s.”

Veronica pries her glance upwards. “Yeah, I noticed. Definitely a perk.” She downs about half of her drink. “Hey, are you...are you seeing anyone right now?”

“Mm,” Toni smirks. “Forward.”

“I don’t mean to be rude or anything, but I’m trying this new thing where I go after what I want,” Veronica says, surprised at how easily words are flowing to her since it isn’t all from the alcohol. “If you want to give it a chance...”

“I like that in a girl,” Toni tells her, “I like a girl who’s not afraid to make the first move.”

Veronica’s heart flutters. “Wow. I mean—good. Great. That was, uh, that was all I wanted to know.”

Toni nods slowly, tongue darting out over her top lip. “First time asking someone out?”

“That obvious?” Veronica says with a shaky laugh. “My roommate Josie has been trying to set me up with someone all night.” 

“Getting over a bad break-up?” Toni asks, setting her off guard. 

“Jesus Christ, I must have these things written on my face,” Veronica answers, “that or you’re a good guesser.”

“Maybe both,” Toni decides, holding their glance for a second longer than normal. Her hand drops to rest on Veronica’s knee. “It’s okay though. I’m sorry about what you must be going through.”

Veronica shakes her head nonchalantly. “I’m over it, promise,” she tries to sell, ignoring the feelings that ignite in her brain as the girl’s hand nudges its way ever so slowly onto her lower thigh, not threatening or invading, but intentional. “It’s a new year and I,” she says, downing the rest of her drink, “happen to be a new moi.”

Toni looks lost in thought as Veronica leans a bit closer. Finally she catches her breath enough to say, “listen, I know that Cheryl is going to a Fordham party after this...maybe she can take your friend Josie there too.” 

“Oh?” Veronica asks cluelessly.

Toni’s right hand trails Veronica’s tights smoothly, her left running a hand through purple-tinted waves. “I was thinking maybe you could come over to our dorm and we could listen to some music or talk or whatever.”

Or whatever. The idea thrills Veronica inexplicably. 

“Sounds like a plan to me,” Veronica agrees in one breath. She places her own palm over Toni’s on her thigh and brings it up to her lips slowly, never breaking eye contact with the girl, loving the way her chest heaves. “Let’s get out of here.”

—

“Anything to drink?” Toni offers her guest, walking to the kitchen for some cookies. 

“No, thank you,” Veronica responds, taking a stroll around their dorm’s common room. The walls are lined neatly with swooping string lights and, beneath them, portraits of people and places. “Did Cheryl make these?”

“Oh yeah,” Toni says, mouthful of caramel delights as she holds the box out for Veronica to take some. “Art’s her side gig. She’s here for law.”

Veronica absentmindedly trails a finger down a landscape of Central Park. “She’s really good.” She shakes the thoughts out of her mind. “Anyways,” she says, grabbing a cookie. “I believe you promised to show me your music collection?”

Toni grins. “If by that you mean my Spotify playlist then yeah, I can.”

As they sit down on the couch, Veronica’s heart skips a beat at Toni’s smile. Just beautiful, she thinks. Perfect teeth, too.

“But...” Toni drones on. “If I’m being honest, my music isn’t all that special. I just needed an excuse to get you alone.”

Veronica’s pulse thuds through her body. “Mhm,” she murmurs, at a loss for words. 

“I saw you across the bar with your roommate and wanted to go up to you,” Toni continues, “but Cheryl’s been having some troubles with her girlfriend and I was helping her out.”

Veronica fixes her hair nervously. “I was even too nervous to go over to you. Josie practically had to drag my anxious ass there by the hair.” 

“Well thank god she did,” Toni says, inching closer to the girl, her eyes trained on Veronica’s chest. “Now...you wouldn’t want your roomie to know you came all the way over here and didn’t make a move on me, would you?“

“I guess not,” Veronica says, inhaling the sweet scent of Toni’s honey-laced perfume.

Toni’s solemn eyes meet Veronica’s again, expectantly. 

Veronica finally understands, her brain clouded with lust. “I mean if it’s for Josie, then yeah.”

Toni nods with a smirk. “For Josie.”

They lean in simultaneously, faces adjusting until their lips meet with a soft hum.

Veronica has kissed exactly two girls in her life. The first: her childhood best friend Katy, just because it was something kids did. The second: her ex-best-friend Betty to impress the closeted lesbians Ginger and Tina who ran their cheerleading practice.

This was nothing like either of those times. 

This...was magic. 

Maintaining the slow kiss, Veronica’s hands cup Toni’s face carefully and she groans as the girl works a tongue into her mouth. Bolts of lightning flash across her lower abdomen, the utter sex appeal of the girl facing her too much to handle. 

Her right hand slides over the girl’s waist on the couch, her left hand tucking a purple-brown hair behind Toni’s ear. Toni moves into her lap, straddling her. Veronica dares to suck hickeys into her neck, reveling in the girl’s closed-eyes moans. Her fingers reach the bottom of the girl’s shirt. “Can I...” 

“Please,” Toni eggs her on as Veronica’s cool fingers remove the shirt off her body. 

Veronica inhales sharply at the sight of Toni’s breasts in her push-up bra. “Joder,” she curses under her breath. 

Toni smirks. “Like what you see?” 

Veronica nods, voice lost to her, as she reaches around the back and looks into Toni’s eyes for permission before unclipping the girl’s bra and throwing it to the side of the coach. Toni stands, pulling off her skirt before moving in even closer on Veronica’s lap, rolling her hips against Veronica’s front.

“These tights turn me on,” Veronica rasps, short-circuiting as she realizes the only other thing between her and a naked girl on her lap is a pair of panties. 

“Should I leave them on?” Toni purrs, pulling on Veronica’s bottom lip.

Veronica shakes her head no. Toni stands, leading her to her bedroom and pushing her onto the bed before snaking up her body. “You’re wearing way too many clothes,” she says, teasingly removing Veronica’s shirt and skirt before they help each other shimmy out of their tights. 

Veronica’s eyes shut, overwhelmed with sensations as Toni unclips Veronica’s bra from the front and lays kisses down her open chest. “It’s my first time with a girl,” she admits through gritted teeth. 

“Oh?” Toni says, trying to hide her thrill. “We can take it slow, then.”

“Not too slow,” Veronica says, sitting up to kiss the other girl, knitting hands in her hair. Toni groans in satisfaction, pushing Veronica back down on her back and kissing her fiercely. The cheap, springy mattress in her dorm no doubt tells everyone within two floors that Toni is getting some tonight.

Her fingers run patterns over Veronica’s hot skin, tracing over her hipbones and causing the girl to shiver underneath her.

“Can I?” Toni asks in a low voice that makes her feel something untold, pointer fingers clutching the band of Veronica’s underwear at either side.

“Please do,” Veronica accepts, chest heaving.

Toni pulls them off, hands smoothing up Veronica’s inner thighs and prolongedly kissing her on the lips once more before finally moving a thumb over her clit. 

“Ughh...” Veronica’s eyes roll shut in pleasure. “Fuck, Toni.” Her hips jerk up instinctively. 

Toni hides a smile, slowly circling the girl’s clit and taking in the filthy moans as an almost sick form of self-satisfaction. “Good?”

“So good,” Veronica answers as Toni refocuses on her mouth, tongues exploring each other as Toni gradually ramps up her speed, stimulating every nerve in Veronica’s body. 

“God, you’re hot,” Toni pants, parting with her lips to kiss the girl’s ear and jawline.

Veronica is wordless for the next few minutes, taking in the raw pleasure wholeheartedly before placing a request of her own. “Can you...can you be inside and out?”

Toni slides a finger into her wet heat, dangerously warm and soft, starting to pump roughly while continuing to massage her clit.

“Oh my—fuuuuck, don’t stop,” Veronica says, mouth dropping open as her eyes screw shut. “Agh!” 

Toni revels in the view of her dark hair splayed across the pillow. Veronica is the first girl (or guy, for that matter) to catch her eye since orientation week in August and Toni can’t seem to get enough of her, in spite of them just meeting tonight.

Toni fucks her hard, adding a second finger inside to switch things up and never moving the pressure off her clit. She closes her eyes herself when she feels the thin layer of cool sweat on her stomach beginning to drip between their together skin. 

“I’m so clooose Toni,” Veronica groans, opening her eyes to kiss the girl above her languidly, drunk on so much more than just a few sips of hard sprite. She thrusts upwards, grinding up against Toni’s unrelenting thumb on her clit.

“Open your eyes,” Toni half-suggests, half-commands, detaching from the girl’s mouth, removing her fingers, and lowering her head to her abdomen. 

Veronica’s eyes fly open, breathing heavily as she sees Toni hovering over her center licking her lips and seemingly waiting for an answer. “Fuck, yess.”

Toni smirks, swiping her tongue through the unfamiliar taste of girl’s folds, enveloping her clit firmly and humming contentedly.

Veronica lets out a choked inhale, arching upwards into Toni’s mouth and sighing loudly as she hits her release. Toni smiles against her, not letting up until the girl’s nimble fingers reach down to pull her off and up towards her lips. Veronica breaks away from the kiss to take a breath. “That...was incredible.”

Toni grins, licking her lips and running a hand down Veronica’s bare arm, giving the girl chills. “I’m glad to hear it.”

“Refreshing to have the focus be on me for once,” Veronica adds. “You know with guys...”

“Yeah, I know,” Toni chuckles. She kisses the side of the girl’s neck, down to the crook again before returning to the girl’s lips, biting her lip and pulling away hungrily. 

Veronica’s dark eyes gleam and her breath hitches. “Fuck. You are so hot...”

“Yeah? What’re you gonna do about it?” Toni challenges. 

Veronica lifts herself up, Toni wrapping her legs around the girl’s waist in bed. “Hopefully get you off, but we’ll see if I’m any good at it.” 

Toni settles into the girl’s lap, placing her arms around her neck and kissing her with a groan. Veronica grabs her waist and squeezes just hard enough and it has Toni instinctively rolling her hips, craving more.

Veronica takes her right hand off Toni’s waist and sticks two fingers upwards, gesturing with her eyes for the girl to mount her. Toni slides on easily, eyes fluttering to the back of her head as her wetness surrounds Veronica’s fingers. She lets out the most needy moan Veronica’s probably ever heard as she starts to grind. 

Veronica’s left hand comes up from the waist to feel the girl’s breasts as she lets her ride slowly but roughly, making her own pleasure and panting out high-pitched staccatos. 

“Y-you’re pretty good for a first—a first-timer,” Toni says, struggling to pry her eyes open. 

“De nada, guapa,” Veronica answers. “I always strive for perfection.”

Veronica’s own senses go into overdrive, taking in every feeling she can of her experience with a woman. The soft skin, full lips, the gentleness and passion contrasting all at once. The face Toni makes while her hands grip at the wispy, sweat-laced black hairs behind Veronica’s neck...it all turns Veronica on beyond belief.

Toni rolls into the fingers in her gut, picking up the pace as Veronica kneads her breasts and winds a finger lazily around her clit.

“Shit, Veronica. I’m g—I’m gonna c—“ Toni’s hips stutter as she thrusts forward in the girl’s lap, Veronica’s thumb pressuring her clit. Her jaw drops as she claws at the back of Veronica’s head, clutching onto her as an anchor as energy courses through her body. They stay in that position for another minute, Veronica feeling the aftershocks inside the girl above her. 

Finally, Veronica removes her fingers, meaning to wipe them on the sheet. Toni grunts in protest.

Veronica looks surprised. “You want...”

“Mhm.” Toni drags her own fingers up Veronica’s arm sensually, taking her right hand with both hands and bringing the wetness to her mouth, keeping her eyes locked on Veronica the whole time.

Veronica lets out a whistle. “Wow.”

Toni finally hoists herself out of Veronica’s lap, jumping off the college-lofted bed and offering her a hand down. “Can I get you something to eat? Drink?”

“You cook?” Veronica’s eyebrows raise. “And don’t be modest.”

“Please.” Toni laughs. “I meant Cup Noodles and a glass of water.”

——

Some time later, the girls sit on the couch in the living area, haphazardly watching the late-night reruns of Friends on TV.

Veronica turns to face the girl clad in blue flannel and athletic shorts. “Toni?”

“Yeah?” The girl answers, absentmindedly twirling a hand in her purple highlights. 

“Do you think you’ll ever get back together with your ex?” Veronica asks carefully. 

“Which one?” Toni teases. 

“Cheryl.”

“How did you...I never even said we dated?” Toni says, narrowing her eyes.

Veronica chuckles. “It wasn’t too hard to pick up on.”

Toni thinks for a moment before shrugging casually. “Well...I dunno. We definitely had some issues.”

“Every relationship does, though, doesn’t it?” Veronica says. “But if you really love her...”

Toni sits up straighter, incredulously. “Are you trying to convince me to get back with my ex-girlfriend not even an hour after we had sex? Was I really that bad?”

Veronica laughs, punching at her shoulder playfully. “You’re funny, you know. And kind, and generous. Definitely a giver,” she says with a wiggle of the eyebrows. “Cheryl is a lucky girl. I think you two should have another shot.”

Toni looks frustrated as she puts her head in her hands. “Well, I can’t now, can I? She’s with Heather, this girl who also went to our high school. She has been for months.”

“You said it yourself at the bar, they’ve been having issues.” Veronica gives her a comforting smile. “Look. I’m not condoning cheating—believe me, I’ve been on the receiving end and it is not fun—but give things some time, see where things go and you might just end up with the thing you wanted the most. At least think about it, Toni...” Veronica trails off, a hand cupping her mouth in embarrassment. 

“Topaz,” Toni answers with a smirk. 

“Right. That doesn’t make me a whore, does it? That I didn’t even know your last name?” Veronica laughs.

“Not to me,” Toni answers, “Veronica Lodge. Why did you introduce yourself like that, back at the bar?”

Veronica shrugs. “Maybe I’m used to it. My dad and I were in business together in high school. He...died a few weeks ago, actually.”

Toni’s brows furrow in concern. “Oh my...I’m sorry to hear that.”

“Thanks,” Veronica says shyly. “I guess I just want to hold close to me whatever part of him I have left. He wasn’t always a good guy, but he was still my dad.”

“I know the feeling,” Toni says deeply. “But...we just met, and the time and energy it would take to tell you about my family...whew. There isn’t enough caffeine in all of NYC to power that.”

“Tell me just one thing, then,” Veronica asks, “about yourself. 

“If you insist...” Toni agrees, tracing a pattern on the other girl’s thigh. She thinks for a moment before her face lights up. “My real name’s actually Antoinette.”

Veronica smirks. “That is so sexy.” She leans in to kiss Toni, one hand on her cheek and one brushing a strand of hair behind the ear. 

One glance when they break apart tells them all they need to know about why they’ll be up through the night.


End file.
